militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
428th Bombardment Squadron
The 428th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was as part of the 310th Bombardment Wing, stationed at Shilling Air Force Base, Kansas. It was inactivated on 1 January 1962. History Activated as a B-25 reconnaissance squadron in early 1942, it was redesignated a medium bomber unit in April. It trained with the Third Air Force in the southeastern United States. It was deployed initially to England in September 1942 and flew some missions under VIII Bomber Command over German-occupied France; attacking enemy troop formations, bridges and airfields. It was part of the Operation Torch invasion of North Africa in November 1942, being deployed to the new Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO). It was assigned to the Twelfth Air Force in French Morocco in November. The squadron engaged primarily in support and interdictory operations; bombing marshalling yards, rail lines, highways, bridges, viaducts, troop concentrations, gun emplacements, shipping, harbors and other objectives in North Africa. The squadron also engaged in psychological warfare missions, dropping propaganda leaflets behind enemy lines. It took part in the Allied operations against Axis forces in North Africa during March–May 1943, the reduction of Pantelleria and Lampedusa islands during June, the invasion of Sicily in July and the landing at Salerno in September. The squadron was also involved in the Allied advance toward Rome during January–June 1944, the invasion of Southern France in August 1944 and the Allied operations in northern Italy from September 1944 to April 1945. It was inactivated in Italy after the German capitulation in September 1945. The squadron was activated in 1959 as a result of Strategic Air Command's (SAC) decision to phase out the B-47 Stratojet. Additional squadrons were activated as part of the consolidation of Stratojet wings, and the replacement of the B-47 by B-52 Stratofortresses. In March 1961, President John F. Kennedy directed that the phaseout of the B-47 be accelerated. As a result, the squadron was inactivated on 1 January 1962 as part of the drawdown of the USAF B-47 force, the aircraft were sent to AMARC storage at Davis-Monthan Field, in Arizona. Lineage * Constituted as the 39th Reconnaissance Squadron (Medium) on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 15 Mar 1942 : Redesignated the 428th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 22 Apr 1942 : Inactivated on 12 Sep 1945 * Activated on 1 Feb 1959 : Discontinued and inactivated on 1 Jan 1962 Assignments * 310th Bombardment Group, 15 Mar 1942-12 Sep 1945 * 310th Bombardment Wing, 1 Feb 1959-1 Jan 1962 Stations * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, March 15, 1942 * Jackson AAB, Mississippi, March 15, 1942 * Key Field, Mississippi, c. April 25, 1942 * Columbia AAB, South Carolina, May 17, 1942 * Walterboro Army Airfield, South Carolina, August 14, 1942 * Greenville AAB, South Carolina, September 18 – October 17, 1942 (ground echelon) : RAF Hardwick, England, September–November 1942 (air echelon) * Mediouna Airfield, French Morocco, November 18, 1942 * Telergma Airfield, Algeria, December 21, 1942 * Berteaux Airfield, Algeria, January 1, 1943 * Dar el Koudia Airfield, Tunisia, c. June 6, 1943 * Menzel Temime Airfield, Tunisia, c. August 5, 1943 * Philippeville Airfield, Algeria, November 10, 1943 * Ghisonaccia Airfield, Corsica, c. December 10, 1943 * Fano Airfield, Italy, April 7, 1945 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, c. August 15 – September 12, 1945 * Schilling AFB, Kansas, 1 Feb 1959-1 Jan 1962 Aircraft * B-25 Mitchell, 1942-1945 * B-47 Stratojet, 1959-1962 References * Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Kansas Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942